Closets, Ice and No Luck
by KawaiiLilMarron
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo on a hot day 3 years ago. Rambleness, 58, shounen-ai.


**Closets, Ice and No Luck**

**Chapter 1**

**Gojyo's Point Of View**

**A/N:** Gah, it's been so hard for me to update my stories, I'm in a bit of a fanfiction writing slum...sigh. I also have NO motivation since my favorite authors aren't updating their stories as often...what to do, what to do besides try and motivate them I guess. Not that any of them besides Karu-Chan actually read my fics...double sigh...anyway...yeah... 

-o-

"There is no way you're going to get that to fit in there." 

"Gojyo, if there is anytime I am going to be rude, it's going to be now. Shut up." Hakkai said simply, politelt shoving another box of useless junk into one of my closets, AKA, disaster realms. 

" Ha, say it again, I wanna get that on tape." I smiled from the bed, my head leaning back on the windowsill above the bed, the smoke from my cigarette tailing off into the clean breeze. 

" I'll gladly say it again." Hakkai huffed, pushing the box in and a split second later closed the closet door. He breathed in heavily and walked into the kitchen to get duct tape to ensure the closet was closed, and _staying closed_

" And victory!" I yelled, clapping my hands together. " The match is over, Hakkai verses the closet door has spawned a victor. Cho Hakkai!" I said, my voice coated in sarcasm. " You _showed_ that closet door who's boss!" 

" You know, I am near a drawer of knifes right Gojyo? I also took two years of anatomy." Hakkai smiled grimly. I smiled back in a teasing manner. 

" Can I be tied to the bed?" I asked, perking an eyebrow. 

" And blindfolded." Hakkai said, tossing a wet rag onto my face, knocking my cigarette out the window. 

" Damn it." I hissed, sliding up to look at my lost cigarette. I sighed and slumped back down onto the bed. " Cheater, that was my tenth one for today...and I littered. Double spankings." 

" It's not easy taming the infamous Sha Gojyo." Hakkai noted cleaning off the table top, carrying our two plates from lunch into the kitchen with a still dripping cold beer can. 

" Ahhh, taming isn't the word..." I grinned. 

" What would you use then?" Hakkai asked over the running water of the sink. 

" I dunno. It's just not the word." I shrugged. 

" I still have laundry to do..." Hakkai sighed, noticing the two laundry baskets on the floor. 

" I can help if you want. I'll pin them up or something on the line, or clean them in the bath tub. I've got nothing better to do." 

" You don't have to." Hakkai said, faning himself off. " My goodness it's hot." 

" I know." I said, taking off my shirt and adding another thing onto the laundry basket. 

I listened to Hakkai rummaged around the fridge for a second and I closed my eyes and tried to catch some breeze...no luck. 

" Here." Hakkai said. I opened my eyes and in his hand was a small cup of plain shaved ice. " No flavoring but it's better then nothing." He added, plopping next to me on the bed with his own cup. I removed his 'house-work' glasses and put them on the nightstand and quietly dug in to his own ice. I looked into his cup. 

" What?" He asked, the spoon hanging between his lips upside-down. I smiled at his cute expression and shook my head and ate quietly. Hakkai slowly leaned his head on my bare shoulder and I could feel cold fingers interlacing my own. I shivered slightly and he moved his hand back. I sighed in relief and grabbed his hand. 

" You could've asked." I said, setting my cup next to his glasses. I turned to look at him and kissed him softly, his lips still cold from the ice. 

" I thought you said that was the one and only time you'd take a man to bed." He whispered. 

" You're on my bed again, aren't you?" I grinned. 

" I guess you have a point." Hakkai blushed pink. I smiled and put my head on his. " It's hot." 

" Better enjoy it now, it's gonna get hotter." I grinned. Hakkai sat for a while until he caught the innuendo. 

" Gojyo..." Hakkai said, leaning his head on the windowsill. " You're hopeless." 

" Hopelessly in love." I said, leaning my head back next to his. " So, that makes you hopeless too." 

" You're right." Hakkai agreed, waiting for a little breeze to come by...no luck. 

-o-

**A/N:** Yeahhh! Short 58 rambleness. It's a wonderful thing... 


End file.
